


Cooking Up Some Love

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Agender Frisk, All The Ships, Ambassador Frisk, Bad Cooking, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Choices, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cooking Lessons, Developing Relationship, Double Date, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fire, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Fontcest, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Grillby's, High School, Homework, HoneyKetchup, M/M, Magic and Science, Making Out, Milkshakes, Minor Character(s), Minor Papyrus/Sans, New Relationship, No More Resets (Undertale), Normal Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus/Sans - Freeform, Plotbunnies, Rating: M, References to Depression, Restaurants, Romantic Fluff, Stand Alone, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Talking, The Underground (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Waiters & Waitresses, Walk Into A Bar, edgeberry, lonely, papsby - Freeform, science sans, sfw, stoner bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Papyrus/Rus and the other monsters are slowly adapting to life on the Surface.  Everyone seems to have found their niche, where they belong.  Everyone except for Rus that is.  Due to some sort of legislation or law, he needs to have at least a High School Diploma to do anything.But, when times get tough, he knows there is one place that he can go, one that his own brother always felt accepted.  He goes to Grillby's.The bar tender is pretty hot...





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> A commission!

Isn’t funny how it is often the smallest decision that makes the biggest changes to one’s life?  At the time it seems insignificant and just another part of daily life.  Such was the case for Rus.  If he hadn’t decided to take those evening cooking classes in an attempt to impress Grillby…

Well, I should probably start from the top, from the very beginning.

Papyrus, or you can call him Rus, and the rest of the Undertale monsters had lived in the Underground for as long as they could remember, and even before they were born.  Thousands of years ago, a great war had been fought between humans and monsters, one that had finally ended with the monsters being sealed away.  Life hadn’t been difficult, but it wasn’t easy either.  Resources and food weren’t as plentiful as they had been on the Surface, and the King at the time had been disorganized.  Trying to help his subjects adjust and adapt to their new land, he had been stretched thin, his ruling suffering as a result.  When he finally passed, Asgore and Toriel took control, and the story you know and love begins there.  Years had passed without a chance of being released, and both hope and determination had started to run low.  However, at long last, the monsters had been released from their prison about a year ago, all thanks to the help of their mighty cool ambassador, Frisk the Human.  All alone, the human had travelled the great lengths of their land, seemingly never pausing until they reached the end of their journey, meeting Asgore in his castle.  Rus wasn’t too sure what happened next, they were all a little fuzzy on the details, but that was when their lives changed.  Using the power of Determination, the seed that was rooted deep in their soul, Frisk had freed all the monsters.  Their first stop?  Taking them to see the sun.  Rus could still see everyone standing at his side, watching the sun slowly set.  Everyone, nervous but excited, ready for their new lives and challenges.

And in that one, single year, everything had changed.

The humans were first wary of the monsters, as to be expected.  The monsters had powerful magic and look radically different than any human.  Slowly, slowly the majority of humans came to accept them.  Of course, there were still a few groups of Anti-Monster people, ones who believed that monsters had no business being treated as an equal, but they learned how to work with and around them.  Alphys, surprisingly, grew to be one of the most popular monsters.  With her knowledge of how the Core worked and how it was able to create vast amounts of energy, the humans hired her to make one of the Surface as well as an alternate fuel source.  Comic, or Sans, worked under Alphys, helping her make sense of the late Royal Scientist’s notes. Toriel and Asgore opened up their school and slowly repaired their relationship, even talking about getting back together.  Undyne joined a boot camp, teaching humans all her secret anime moves.

  And Rus… well, he had gone back to school.  The other monsters had secondary skills that allowed them to fit into the workplace, but, according to human law, he needed at least a High School Diploma to do anything, including going to university.  The education system here was ineffective in Rus’ opinion.  Why learn everything if you weren’t going to use all of it in your future job?  Why was ‘a2 + b2 = c2’ so important?

But, Rus knew better than to fight the law.  He even enjoyed school, seeing all the teenage humans in their “natural” habitat.  And he wasn’t even alone!  He went with Frisk so at least he had already had a friend with him.  It was when he came home that was the issue.  Comic worked long hours.  Often getting up with Rus, and not arriving home until after Rus was in bed.  That left Rus alone in their house, for hours.  He tried not to let it bother him too much.  He was a grown skeleton now, with homework to do!  Always something to do!  He would never be bored, never be lonely!

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel that heavy, empty feeling in his soul.

As the days dragged on, he found himself feeling more and more of this heavy feeling.  His bones felt like they were made out of lead, weighing him down until all he could do is lay on his bed.  His daily routine felt like it was too much work, and he began to dread going out in public.  He didn’t want to see anyone anyways.  That took too much energy.  Rus couldn’t even force himself to go to the grocery store or out to any of the other human stores anymore.  He just let Sans go when he had time and get what he wanted.  There were times that he had to drag himself to school, the feeling in his soul screaming at him to stay home, home where he was safe.  Where he didn’t have to embarrass himself by being one of only a few monsters that still needed to go to a human school.  He was a prisoner by his own body, betrayed by his own feelings and emotions.  It was dark and terrible, and he felt so alone.

One fateful day, as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he came to a bit of a realization.  How often had he seen his brother like this, in this exact same position?  How often had he seen the fake, stony smile on his skull?

Perhaps… perhaps he didn’t give his brother the credit that he deserved…  It was at that moment he took a page from his elder’s brother’s book, as the human saying went.

Rus went to Grillby’s bar.

When he entered, he saw many old friends.  The canine crew was there, panting over glasses of water and bowls of bones.  There were countless Snowdrakes clucking over birdseed and trail mix.  And….

“Good evening, Papyrus.  I haven’t seen you in a bit.” the bartender said, flames crackling in a friendly way.  The flame monster offered him a quick smile, cleaning a glass in his hands.

Papyrus felt startled, of course, the heaviness inside of him still crying out at him to run, escape to the solace of his room.  Instead, he tried out a smile.  “Hi, Grillby… yeah… been… been busy with school…” shakily he sat down on a chair, awkwardly trying to seat himself.  It took him a little bit, awkwardly crossing his legs at his ankles and trying to keep his long, lanky body straight.

To his credit, Grillby didn’t even flinch.  “Yes, Sans was saying that you were in human school.  How are you enjoying it?” he asked.

Rus shrugged his shoulders.  One of the first honest answers that he had given in months.  “Its school, as the others say,” he said, chuckling lowly.  He stared at the wood grain on the counter.  This was a bad idea.  He should just go home…

“Well, what can I get for you?  I don’t think I ever had you as a customer before.” Grillby mused, handing him a menu.  “Pick out what you want.  It’s on Sans’ tab tonight.”

Nervously flipping through the menu, all he saw was a blur of colours, pictures and words.  “What do you have that isn’t full of grease?” he asked.

Grillby smiled at him.  “Have you had a milkshake from here before?”

* * * * *

And that’s how their story began.  All thanks to one, small, fateful choice. 

Rus didn’t stop visiting the bar after that one night.  After the initial awkwardness, he began to feel some of his old energy return to him as the night carried on.  The darkness faded from his soul, the heaviness simply disappeared.  And the conversation flowed without pause.  Grillby had seemed to instinctively know what Rus needed.  He didn’t need advice or anything.  He just needed a presence.  Someone warm and familiar.  There were many times that he would bring his homework and work on it while talking to Grillby and the other regulars, a milkshake by his side.

Slowly they became closer.  First as a patron, then as friends… and then a little more.  Rus came to see that Grillby met many of his standards.  He knew how to cook, especially a mean plate of perfect spaghetti.  He also had a warm heart, a listening ear… more than once Rus found his eyes travelling over the bartender’s body.  He just couldn’t help himself.  It was so lewd but felt so right.

One day, when Sans had a rare day off at home, Papyrus sat in their little living room, staring and sighing out the window.  “How can I get him to notice me?” he had almost whispered.

Sans knew exactly who he was talking about.  Both Grillby and Papyrus had a new spark to their eyes lately.  Sans had already talked to the bartender about his brother, but that was a story for another day.  “Grillby is going to start teaching cooking classes.  See if you can sign up.  You might be able to meet a few others too…” he looked worriedly at his baby brother over the paper.  He hadn’t been as unobservant as Rus thought.  Though, even he had to admit that his brother had been a little more like his old self.  Perhaps this little infatuation was good for him.  Help him move past whatever funk he was in.

Rus perked up at the cooking lessons.  That was an excellent idea actually.  He remembered the early lessons with Undyne.  Hopefully this time he wouldn’t burn the entire house down. “It would be nice… be like old times with Undyne.”  Yes, cooking lessons would be perfect.  He could show Grillby that he too could cook like him, spoil him the same way.  He would be his star pupil!

He was the Great Papyrus after all!

* * * * *

“Hello, class.  Thank you all for coming…” Grillby stood in front of his own kitchen, addressing everyone.  The class wasn’t full but there was enough enrolled to have a good-sized class.  Rus stood in front of a pot, watching Grillby.  As per usual he was dressed in his bartender clothing, but with a fitted white apron over top of it.  It gave a nice effect to the flame monster actually.

“The first thing I would like you to do is break into pairs and introduce yourselves.  For the next month, you will be cooking partners…” Grillby’s voice was drowned out by the movement and voices of his would-be students.

There was a small tug on Rus’ jacket.  “Brother, I thought I told you I would be fine for this class.  You didn’t need to keep an eye on me…” the voice faded off as Rus looked down at the small monster, his own eyes widening.  Here was a monster that looked exactly like Sans, his own brother, if he was smaller and more delicate.  Big, bright blue eye lights caught his attention first, the magic coming alive with his expressions… bright blue cheekbones as he looked up at Rus.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.  You… you looked like my brother… he wanted to make sure that I wasn’t meeting someone specific here…” the Sans-like monster looked away, hiding his burning face in a blue bandana.

“AND YOU LOOK LIKE MINE!” Rus said, excitedly, his old energy coming forward.  “WE MUST BE RELATED SOMEHOW… OH!  YOU CAN BE MY PARTNER! PERHAPS WE CAN FIND OUT WHERE WE ARE RELATED.”

The small monster smiled.  “I’d… I’d like that.  My name is Sans… but my boyfriend calls me Blue… he says it’s weird to call me by his brother’s name…” he looked slightly bashful at the admission.

“YOU EVEN HAVE THE SAME NAME AS MY BROTHER! THIS MUST BE FATE OR SOMETHING….” Rus said.  “MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, OR THE REST OF THE TRAINING GUARDS USED TO CALL ME RUS.”

Blue giggled.  “The same name as my brother and boyfriend… this is getting slightly ridiculous, Rus.   We must be twins.” Blue teased softly.

“NYEH.  IT IS THE ONLY EXPLANATION!”

“Papyrus.  Do you mind keeping the conversation down to a dull roar?  We are just about to begin cooking.” Grillby asked, a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

“OH! Sorry, Grillby.  Continue on.” Rus flushed a little bit but immediately quieted.

The class, even without the weird coincidence twin of his brother, was interesting.  Grillby was a great teacher.  Full of optimism, hints and encouragement, Rus couldn’t ask for a better teacher. Or a better partner.  Blue was one that observant and keen to learn, carefully following Grillby’s instructions to the letter.

At the end of class, Blue and him ate their stir-fry together, discussing the similarities and differences between their brothers and their worlds. To Rus, it seemed like Blue had grown up in a world where things were flipped.  His brother (ANOTHER PAPYRUS) was lazy and pun-loving, and Muffet ran a café/bar that was popular for all monsters.

“… he’s so protective of me too.  Had to get special guard training lessons from Alphys to make sure that I wouldn’t be hurt, and he almost didn’t want me here.  Probably scared that Edge was going to be here.” Blue sighed, he looked slightly upset.

“Edge is your boyfriend, right?  Does your brother not like him?” Rus asked, finishing up a final spoonful of their dish.  Very salty.  If he ever made this again for Grillby he might use less salt or soya sauce.  Too much sodium was bad for the body…

“It’s… it’s complicated.” Blue sighed.  “Edge comes across hard and sharp but, he can be soft and sweet.  It’s just my brother seems to effortlessly push all his buttons so they fight all the time.  I have to sneak out to see him, or see him with other’s around and watching.  It’s so embarrassing.  A grown monster, needing to be babysat.”

Blue looked so sad… Rus instantly wanted to help.  Here was a friend that needed him!  If he just stood by and did nothing, well that wouldn’t make him a very good ex-Royal Guard-Almost-in-Training now, would it?

But how could he help him…. that was the question… he eyed the bartender as he made his rounds, making sure that everyone was enjoying their meal and no one had any questions.

Well, it might just be possible to help the both of them.

Grillby came up to the both of them, his eyes shining at Papyrus for a moment.  “Did you guys enjoy…”

“Grillby.  Will you do me the honour of accompanying me on a double date?  Next week on Wednesday?” Rus suddenly asked.  He should be done with his exams and the majority of his assignments by then.  And, with it being Wednesday, it should less busy than a Friday or Saturday.  “Blue and his boyfriend will be there as to prevent further awkwardness…”

Blue looked astounded at Rus’ actions and was already blushing blue on his cheekbones.  Yet, there was a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes as he watched Grillby.

The flame monster blinked in surprise, his cheeks becoming hotter. He was a little out of his element right now.  If Sans were here, he was sure that Sans would have said something along the lines of him being on the hot seat.  “Uh… sure… that would be nice…”

“THEN IT IS A DATE.  WE CAN GO TO THAT NEW HUMAN RESTAURANT DOWN THE STREET WITH THE FANCY BBQ.”  Rus grinned in triumph as Grillby nodded and slowly walked away, seemingly in a bit of a daze.  He waited until Grillby was out of sight before sinking low in his chair, hiding his skull in his hands, groaning.

Blue put a hand on his shoulder.  “Are you ok…?”

“I can’t believe I just asked out Grillby….” Was the slightly strangled response, causing Blue to giggle softly.

* * * * *

 


	2. DATING START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Rus have finally cooked up the perfect plan for getting Rus some time with the hot bartender, and Blue some time with his mysterious boyfriend. Yet, when the date first begins, it isn't as smooth sailing as they both expected it would be:
> 
> 1) Blue's boyfriend is way different than Rus and Grillby had even imagined him being
> 
> 2) It seems that the watchful eye of the elder brother's never completely disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot less action in this one....

Choosing Wednesday as date night was a good idea, Rus thought to himself as he looked around the little restaurant.  As it wasn’t the typical night of dating the restaurant wasn’t overly busy, giving him and Blue the prime choice in seating.  Of course they had chosen a seat off centre, next to one of the walls of the restaurant.  This way they had complete view of the restaurant.  They could keep an eye on who came in, where everyone else was.

 

Though they were careful to ignore the bar where there was a familiar blue jacketed skeleton seated, sipping on what looked like Kool-Aid.

 

Rus fussed nervously with his shirt.  Gone was his basketball shouldered shirt, the one that he had worn on his “date” with the human.  Apparently it was bad luck to wear something similar on first dates with different date mates.  Upon hearing that he had a date, his super cool friend Mettaton had insisted on taking him shopping for something he called “fabulous”.  Thus the white button up, red tie and the black slacks.  The entire get up was very fetching Rus had to admit, and it would be interesting to see Grillby’s reaction to his new outfit.  He doubted that the fire monster had seen him in anything other than his awesome battle body, and the clothing that he wore on the Surface.

 

Blue looked nervous.  He was in a blue button up (apparently button up’s for the humans meant high class) and black pants.  His eyes were locked onto his phone, seemingly frantically texting whoever was on the other end.

 

“Blue, are you ok?” Rus asked him in a whisper.  It wasn’t like the overconfident Sans to be so nervous and withdrawn.  If bones could look pale, it was him.

 

Giving a little jump, Blue looked up at Rus.  “Oh!  Yes!  Thank you for asking….  I’m just worried to what you will think of my boyfriend… he… he isn’t anything like me or you… and nothing that you will be expecting…”

 

“Now you can’t say that.  You have no idea what is going on inside on my mind.”  Rus joked at him, winking at him.  He was falling back on his own Sans’ tactics he realized.  Joke and distract them, make them feel better.

 

“Well… what do you think that he would be like?” Blue asked him.

 

Rus never got to answer the question.  The bell above the door tinkered, announcing Grillby’s arrival.  Rus excitedly waved him over.  “YOU MADE GOOD TIMING!” he said, gesturing to the seat across from him.  Blue was already fussing with his phone again, looking worried.

 

Grillby warmly smiled at him.  “Closing up took less time than usual tonight.” he explained, handing over what looked to be a small box of chocolates.  “Chocolate covered blueberries,” Grillby explained.  “Supposed to be healthier than regular chocolate.”

 

Oh that was thoughtful.  Rus smiled, feeling a small blush on his cheekbones.  Perhaps Grillby too had read the Dating Manual?  If so, they really were made to be excellent Date Mates.  “OH, WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?  THANK YOU VERY MUCH GRILLBY.  PERHAPS LATER, AFTER DINNER, YOU CAN TRY THEM WITH ME?”

 

Judging by Grillby’s slightly blue blush that had been the perfect thing to say.

 

The bell rang again and there was the sound of quick, heavy footsteps.  “EXCUSE ME.”  The unfamiliar voice was deep and husky.  Not like with the sound of smoke, but more like it was unused to speaking this quietly, without yelling.

 

Blue looked up first, his eye lights flickering into small hearts and his flush returning to his cheeks.  “Edgie!” he exclaimed, putting away his phone.  “Edge you came!”

 

Rus and Grillby looked up at the new comer and blinked in surprise.  As Rus stared he realized that Blue was right.  There was absolutely no way that he was anything like he had been expecting.

 

‘Edge’ can only be described as another version of him, there was no doubt that he was a Papyrus.  But he was definitely an ‘edgier’ version of him.  There was no possible way that this skeleton had come from Undertale or even Underswap.  He looked like he would have come from a place that the humans called the Bronx, or someplace equally violent, rough and tough.  He was about seven feet tall, and that was excluding the high heeled boots that he was wearing.  His teeth were sharp fangs, curved and deadly, and the bones of his body were cracked and scratched, even little chips missing.  There was not a sign of pristine bone anywhere.  The aura that surrounded him was dangerous and sharp, screaming of a warrior.  He had fought… and by the gleam in his eyes he would not hesitate to fight again.

No wonder Blue’s brother had a few hesitations about him.

 

Yet, when he looked down at Blue, there was a softening to his features.  His read eyes became larger and softer.  Perhaps Blue had saw something deep inside of him that the others did not.

 

Perhaps he too could give him a chance. 

 

“Hello, Edge.  It is nice to meet you.” Rus tried, holding out a hand to the sharp skeleton.  The Dating Manual always instructed that you make a good impression with your friend’s Date Mate, no matter what.  Edge looked at him surprised and confused for a second before taking it and shaking it.  Even his fingertips were curved into claws… “Blue has spoke of you often.”

 

A small hint of a smile came over Edge’s teeth.  “HOPEFULLY ONLY GOOD THINGS?” he joked, shaking Grillby’s hand as well before sliding into the booth, immediately wrapping an arm around Blue and pulling him closer to him.  He grinned first at Blue before turning back to the others.  Yet, it was rather obvious that he was watching over the entire restaurant, keeping any eye on everything.

 

Great.  He was possessive over Blue and restless.  Those were two large red flags in the Dating Manual.  He shifted slightly uncomfortably watching over them.  He hoped that Blue knew what he was doing.

 

While waiting for the waiter, they passed the time with the normal, awkward small talk, sipping at their drinks.  How their day had gone, how good everything had smelled and how empty it seemed.  Blue had taken his boyfriend’s hand, slowly stroking it.  How the small hand fit around the large one was a mystery in itself but the effect was evident.  Edge slowly seemed to calm down, lowering his guard, a slight sparkle coming to his eyes.  He looked livelier, giving more detail when he answered a question or talked.

 

Grillby smiled at Rus during a moment that Blue and Edge were speaking to one another, slowly taking his hand and gently squeezing it.  Rus felt his soul flutter in his chest.  That had been a perfect moment…

 

“YOU KNOW… WHEN BLUE ASKED ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU GUYS, I WASN’T EXACTLY THRILLED.” Edge admitted, looking at them levelly.  “BLUE’S BROTHER HAS A HABIT OF… ‘STRETCHING’ THE TRUTH ABOUT ME AND WE TEND TO BUTT HEADS AND ARGUE A LOT.  IT HAS GOTTEN TO THE POINT WHERE WE CANNOT STAY IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER.  BUT I’M GLAD THAT YOU’RE DIFFERENT.  YOU…. YOU I LIKE.” he said.  Rus felt a smile on his face growing larger and larger.  Blue was absolutely right about Edge, he was a little tough on the inside, but still had the typical Papyrus features on the inside.  Before he could respond the waiter came up to them, asking them for their order.

 

After the waiter took their order, he noticed Edge looking towards the front of the bar before looking back to Rus.  “YOU HAVE A BROTHER TOO?” he asked Rus.

 

Rus gave a small, surprised nod.  “YES… IT’S OUR FIRST DATE,” he said, gesturing towards Grillby, “SO HE WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT EVERYTHING WENT WELL…” Edge nodded, seemingly content with this answer but sitting up straighter.  “YOU HAVE ONE TOO?” One question asked deserved another, after all.

 

“YES.  HE IS LAZY BUT STRONG.  PROBABLY OUT WITH HIS OWN GRILLBY OR OUR TORIEL…” he said with a small sigh and shrug, but there was still a slightly proud smile on him.  He was proud of his brother, liked him.  That was a good sign!  Meant he was looking for a real relationship.

 

“Why do you ask?” Grillby asked, watching the waiter finally come back with the food. 

 

“THANK YOU,” Edge nodded to the waiter, picking up his fork.  He waited for the man to move on before he continued in hush tones.  “Blue’s brother is at the bar, talking to another Sans.”

 

Grillby, the subtle one, took a quick glance over his shoulder before returning.  “He looks like you, Rus.”

 

“WHERE IS HE?” Rus asked, completely turning around in his chair and staring at the bar.  Edge and Grillby groaned, hiding their faces in their hands as Rus scanned the bar.  He saw his brother, now with a bottle of ketchup in his hands, talking to another tall skeleton with an orange hoodie.  How interesting!  The orange in the hoodie matched the colour of his magic!  He quickly resettled himself.  “YOU’RE BROTHER ALSO WEARS THOSE DISGUISTING HOODIES?” he asked.

 

Blue’s cheeks were flushed with blue as he nodded.  “Yes… he uses that front pocket to store honey in… do you know how hard honey is on the washing machine?  It is impossible to get out…” he sighed, wiping at his face quickly.  His eye lights were on his brother, a cross between disappointment and hurt in them.  Rus thought of what Blue had said earlier, of how his brother did not approve of the relationship between him and Edge.

 

“SANS…. MY SANS, COMIC, KEEPS GETTING KETCHUP ON HIS. I SWEAR THAT JACKET HE WEARS IS ABOUT TWO SHADES DARKER THAN IT STARTED OUT AS.  HE GETS IT EVERYWHERE!” Rus said quickly with a loud groan.  To his relief Blue giggled softly at his statement.  Edge looked at him quickly, catching his eye and nodding.

 

“I’M SORRY BUT MUSTARD PUTS ALL YOUR GUY’S STORIES TO SHAME.  MY BROTHER HAS A SPECIFIC SEAT AT HIS GRILLBY’S BAR BECAUSE HE’S SPILT SO MUCH OF THE SHIT ON IT.  THE STOOL IS STAINED YELLOW, PERMANENTLY.  EVERYONE THINKS IT’S BEEN PISSED ON!” Edge spat, waving his arms for emphasis. Rus groaned and shuddered at the imagery.  That was absolutely disgusting.  How could anyone drink those?

 

Grillby chuckled.  “If Comic did that I would force him to buy me a new chair…” he said, shaking his head slightly.  Taking another sip he whispered to them, “they took a seat closer to us.”

 

“Probably wanting to hear what we were talking and laughing about…” Blue muttered, watching the orange hoodie almost glow in the low light.  They were now seated across from them, waving their arms and playing with their bottles of condiments.

 

“Could they be any less inconspicuous?” Edge whispered, his fingers still around little Blue, despite the brother’s evil glare.  “If they sneezed we would feel it.”

 

“Well then… how about we tell them that they need to loosen up around here?” Grillby asked, giving a cryptic smile.  Signalling the waiter again, he asked that a bottle of whisky be sent to their table.

 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY BROTHER DRUNK?” Rus demanded, a little unnerved about the size of the bottle.

 

The flames on Grillby’s head crackled in delight.  “More like trying to show him that we can keep an eye on him too,” he said, winking at him.  “And besides,” he picked up Rus’ hand, kissing it softly, “if they want to watch the show, they might as well enjoy it.”

 

Rus sputtered softly, his eyes wide at the soft gesture.  A blush rising to his cheeks and his hand tingled slightly where the flame monster’s mouth had kissed it.

 

Blue and Edge grinned at the sputtering monster.  “I think that is the first time I’ve seen him speechless since I’ve met him.” Edge whispered to the little monster.

 

* * * * *

 

The rest of the night passed as easily as it had begun.  It really was astounding how much that they had in common and how well that they got along.  And, after the initial awkwardness with the elder brothers, it was easy to ignore them.

 

Perhaps it was because they had so much in common, the big one being cooking.  Edge had been initially taught by Undyne, ex-Royal Guard Commander of Underfell before he himself took over the role.

 

“She always had me place the noodles over the lasagna hard and raw.  Said that the tomato juice and cheese, if there was enough on it, would be enough to soften it.  Of course it never was…” Edge was saying to Grillby.

 

Grillby was listening, occasionally nodding.  “That tends to be a lasagna that would need to simmer and cook for hours, with tomato juice being added to it consistently during the cooking process,” he explained.  “Would help the noodles soften and avoid them becoming dried out.  However, if you want a softer noodle, what you have to do is-“

 

“Oh sweet stars, they are all over each other.” Blue interrupted, taking a glance over at the brothers.  Sure enough there was hands grasping the other, different coloured clothes, bones rubbing what looked like everywhere, tongues and magic flickering in the dim light.”

 

Rus groaned and looked away, hiding his face.  “They are like teenagers….” He said, giggling awkwardly.

 

There was a loud crack, a tingle of magic, and then Stretch and Comic were gone.  Disappeared into midair.  The waiter, initially coming over to ask them to leave or stop, froze when they disappeared.  He looked confused and still slightly embarrassed as he looked over the spot.  With a soft sigh, the man grabbed the dishes and napkins before starting to the kitchen.  “Just so you guys are aware,” he said to them in passing, “your friends’ bill will be given to you guys to deal with.”

 

Groaning, Edge pinched the top of his nasal bone and rubbed at his eyes, Blue’s face lighting up in a blush.

 

Rus sighed, shaking his head slightly.  He usually thought that he knew his lazy brother pretty well.  His likes and dislikes, and his overall judge of character…

 

There were times, like this, that he still managed to surprise him.  “Just… just put it on our tab…” he said to the poor waiter.


End file.
